<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 2 by Crystalwort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473360">【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort'>Crystalwort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>寒鸦 KAVAK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁想象男孩踌躇满志地站在一艘商船的船头，海浪的裙摆掀过甲板。他会得到快乐并感受友谊甚至是爱情，然后受难、学会忍耐痛苦、承担背叛，最终创造属于他自己的史诗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>寒鸦 KAVAK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们应该把那些苹果捡起来，”男孩挥舞一把木剑往空中劈砍，他踩着一片树荫下的光鱼一样游过白色的大理石地板，然后对但丁说，“让厨子们用来泡酒，或者做一两瓶果酱。”<br/>
</p><p>
猎人握住一颗掉落的饱满苹果，跳动的光晕穿过微拢的眼睑，他看见树叶里歪着脑袋的一窝麻雀和匍匐在树梢的懒洋洋的蛇，还没完全熟透的青涩果实沉甸甸地缀满枝头。<br/>
</p><p>
“我可以试试你祖母过去的食谱，”他回忆起一双灵巧纤长的手，两个一模一样的男孩靠在她的两边，肉桂粉和苹果派再搭不过，“但别抱太大希望。”<br/>
</p><p>
尼禄大笑着用剑尖穿透一颗苹果，吓跑了那窝麻雀和匍匐在树梢的蛇。<br/>
</p><p>
-<br/>
</p><p>
尼禄不是安逸宫廷里养大的孩子，他知道刀戟碰撞咕哝出的声响，也见识过血液洪水一般从内厅的托米迦毛毯渗涌，载满黄金丝绸和东方香料的船只以及一排排张启青色嘴唇的头颅从响水河沿岸燃烧到被他父亲征服的城市中央，抵抗的贵族们被穿刺在旗帜上鞠拧着他们颤抖的手指，华贵的繁复衣衫被丢弃到尘土之下。<br/>
</p><p>
而除开这些，维吉尔同样默许他饮酒，但男孩只偶尔在休息日的午后喝上一杯浸过豆蔻的淡红酒。偶尔，尼禄会在喝光的时候靠在爬满阳台的粗虬葡萄藤上沉沉睡去，太阳掉落进黏黏糊糊的海浪里，松蜂振翅也无法吵醒他，直到错过了晚餐。只有这样的时候，维吉尔才会离开摆上蒸牡蛎，用钉上丁香的血橙烘烤的鹿排，烤菠菜和蜂蜜糖浆馅饼的餐桌，从狭长堆满书本的廊道里走过来，伸出双手抱起他，然后经过一道道布满金绣树丛落根茎的陈旧拱门，他推开金绣树树冠的叶片攀进的楼塔上的房间的紧闭大门，暗红色的霞光从苍老的树根罅隙里透出来洒满男孩的脸蛋透出一股懒洋洋的夏天气味，男孩在他的臂弯里动了动，维吉尔把他裹进被红花水熏过的光滑丝绸被单里。<br/>
</p><p>
-<br/>
</p><p>
但丁偶尔的确午憩，不过他做了太久的赏金猎人，结下的他知道或是不知道的仇人太多，因此很难安心陷入沉睡。但这里不一样，但丁从梦铳里清醒过来，他盯着雕刻满月桂叶的床头，两条龙从山谷间跃起即将吞噬掉太阳，这里不一样。<br/>
</p><p>
漫长而晴朗的一天，被树荫拖拽得老长的午间阳光像是掬进牢笼里，恼怒地吹来一些炎热的风。搭在身上的丝绸薄被里突然鼓起一个蠕动的小丘，但丁懒洋洋地扫了一眼，然后不出意料地看见了从被子里蹿出的男孩的脸。<br/>
</p><p>
“我以为你该在吃午餐。”<br/>
</p><p>
他揪住男孩的脸颊肉。男孩身上有股甜酸的酒气，豆蔻的味道不算特别浓，乳白色衣领上黏糊糊的红色汁液像是血点。<br/>
</p><p>
“你忘了我吃掉了两块肉桂苹果派，所以我不饿，”男孩笑嘻嘻地躺在但丁的胸膛上，“我还给父亲留了两块——就放到了蒸牡蛎和塞了香蕈的鸽子中间。”<br/>
</p><p>
“他允许你喝酒。”但丁说，他的语气有些不满，“你甚至没有成年。”<br/>
</p><p>
“就半杯。”尼禄从但丁身上翻下去，男孩稚嫩的脸靠在枕头边，他们挨得很近，但丁恍惚中意识到除开男孩出生前的那些日子，他们从未再挨得如此近过，“你见过龙吗？”<br/>
</p><p>
“它们都是些坏脾气的老家伙。”<br/>
</p><p>
“那湖中仙女呢？”<br/>
</p><p>
“不要对她们抱有太多美丽幻想。”<br/>
</p><p>
“吸血女妖？”<br/>
</p><p>
“女妖倒是有，”但丁把手掌枕在耳下，“但不吸血，只吸食精气。”<br/>
</p><p>
哇哦。男孩张大嘴，半晌没有说话。<br/>
</p><p>
“那么恶魔呢，”尼禄看起来昏昏欲睡，但还是坚持着向但丁发问，“真的有那么可怕？”<br/>
</p><p>
但他似乎并不需要但丁的回答，他只是把脸贴近猎人的脸，小声说，“他们说父亲是个恶魔。”<br/>
</p><p>
男孩睡着了。<br/>
</p><p>
-<br/>
</p><p>
太阳从树梢上被麻雀衔走，姜和樱桃的气味烧灼在空气里，就快要日落了。<br/>
</p><p>
但丁从梦中惊醒，他先是看了看枕边的男孩，他仍旧睡着，丝毫没有醒过来的迹象。<br/>
</p><p>
佛杜那的领主坐在床边的椅子上，他看起来沉默又冷硬。<br/>
</p><p>
但丁打定主意不理会他，转身把自己和男孩裹进一团被红花水熏过的光滑丝绸被单里。<br/>
</p><p>
“尼禄想要登船出海，去新大陆。”维吉尔毫不在意但丁的态度，他只是开口，“他想要寻找他的母亲。”<br/>
</p><p>
但丁想象男孩踌躇满志地站在一艘商船的船头，海浪的裙摆掀过甲板。他会得到快乐并感受友谊甚至是爱情，然后受难、学会忍耐痛苦、承担背叛，最终创造属于他自己的史诗。<br/>
</p><p>
而但丁，但丁错过了一切。<br/>
</p><p>
“我们本应该结婚，”维吉尔说，“并且亲自把他抚养成人。”<br/>
</p><p>
他从始至终都坐在那把椅子上，徜在屋外蔓延来的阴影里，就像是在陈述某件几不足道或者无比寻常的小事。但丁哽住了，他应该感到难过的，为了一切。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>